


Pink Carnations

by Grieving_Angel



Series: Grieving's Undertale Stories [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grieving_Angel/pseuds/Grieving_Angel
Summary: Pink Carnations: a symbol of gratitude or “I'll never forget you.”~~~Baby steps, people often forget how many times you have to fall over while taking baby steps to finally figure out how to walk. It's something that Sans knows all to well, but sometimes all it takes is for someone to pick you up, give you a hug, and help dry your tears before you get up and try again.Unfortunately, the baby steps seem to be quite literal at the moment, but that doesn't mean they all will be. So, go find some one you trust, because it's time to take baby steps through the past.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel
Series: Grieving's Undertale Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683799
Kudos: 11





	Pink Carnations

**Author's Note:**

> So, you know how in Broken Memories and Forget-Me-Nots I said I had three different stories drafted out on the Sans' back story. Well, this is number dos.

"Owwww," Mettaton whined after landing roughly on the floor again. 

"A-are, you a-all right, Mettaton?" 

"Yes, darling, but I would be better if I could walk without tripping. I could move around just fine when I was battling Frisk back underground!" 

"Y-yes, I know," Alphys commented, "but it is be b-better for your image that w-we uninstall the A-anti Human Protocols, not to mention the i-image of monster kind as a whole… and m-m-mine. Unfortunately, that means redoing your balance modifications, since you will no longer have t-three forms, thus losing…"

"All that extra weight, I know darling. It's just embarrassing!" Mettaton said, as he shakenly got back to his feet.

*Sigh* 

"Hey, Al. What's up?"

Both Alphys and Mettaton screamed at the abrupt appearance of Sans leading to Mettaton laying spread eagle, face down, and Alphys on her side wheezing. 

"Er, sorry," Sans said when he saw his friends' distress. 

"Y-y-you're f-fine, but p-p-lease, give us a w-warning w-when you d-do th-that," Alphys said, standing up.

Mettaton just groaned, not moving. 

"Cool," Sans replied, "what's up with him?" 

"W-we are recalibra-" 

"Don't tell HIM!" Mettaton shrieked standing up only to fall down again.

"Balance module?"

Alphys nodded.

Alphys and Sans watched Mettaton frustratedly stumble across the room for a few minutes before Sans spoke up again. "Hey, I think I still have some tapes of me and Pap learning to walk that I could bring over for us to watch, if that would make you feel better?"

"W-what?"

"Mom, owned a camera and-"

"What she means, darling, is that she was surprised that you had something like that," Mettaton interfered.

"Th-thank you," 

"Why wouldn't we?" 

"W-w-w-well, uh, w-we, um, just, um, we, u-um, sorta," 

"We thought you and your brother just appeared out of thin air and started living your lives," Mettaton explained, embarrassed.

Sans blinked at that. Oh, god was he mad? Did they make him angry? Alphys didn't think not knowing about someone's past could be offensive, but maybe she was wrong and- Sans laughed, putting his hand on Alphys's shoulder, effectively bringing her mind to a halt.

"Oh, by the Angle," Sans wheezed.

"I-I, u-um, sorry?"

"no, no, it's ok. Hehe," tears were streaming down Sans's face, " W-who else thinks… oh, my stars, hehehe."

Alphys and Mettaton stared at him.

"Well, I believe Undyne was the one who told Alphys," Mettaton clarified, that only caused Sans to laugh harder.

It took a few minutes for Sans to calm down, and when he did "Sorry, sorry, I shouldn't have laughed."

"Y-you're good, it d-does sound ridiculous,"

"Yeah, it was quite the  _ rib _ tickler, really got me in the  _ funny bone _ ," Alphys and Mettaton rolled their eyes at their friend's antics. "But, it's good to know that I should get those old tapes out for a movie night with you guys." 

They stared at Sans dumb founded, this was the same punny,  _ secretive  _ skeleton they knew right?

"You think we should invite Frisk, too?" 

  
  
  



End file.
